I'm just waking up in Belfast
by gillovnyaf
Summary: This Gillovny fanfic is about Gillian's video in Belfast when she said David was in the shower.
Gillian woke up in the same way she's slept, with David on top her… inside her. His look was full of pleasure when Gillian opened her eyes to that delicious moment. With her hair falling on her face and shoulders, Gillian looked even more sexy with her messy hair.

— Good morning. — he said.

— Very good morning. — she replied with a huge smile on her face.

He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

— I hope you don't mind. — he whispered with a cheeky smile as he moved in and out of her slowly. — You were so warm and wet... I couldn't help it.

She hugged him and arched her back, pressing her breasts against his chest. Through the window curtains, Gillian saw the daylight fills the sky.

— I would love to wake up like this everyday.

— That's what I thought when I watched you sleeping. — he moved his hip, pushing deeper inside her. — I was imagining the best way to wake you up.

Her entire body was ready now, her heart beating fast.

— Couldn't think of a better way.

Her eyes were gazing at his handsome face that looked so in love. His features were full of luxury. His light eyes were dilated. David lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers in a soft and passionate kiss.

She tightened her legs around his hips, inviting him deeper into her, feeling his butt flex against her calves with every deep thrust.

His breath was getting shallow and damp against her neck, and his body was shaking the more he moved in and out of her.

— You're so hot, love... My dick loves to get inside your pussy that is mine and mine alone.

— David… — she whispered, feeling her orgasm getting closer.

She closed her eyes in pleasure, enjoying every word he said as she felt the wonderful feeling of his dick inside her.

— I love when you say my name, especially when I'm fuckin you.

David was a big guy, in every way, and knew better than anyone how to fuck a woman. Her pussy tightened increasingly around his dick and David knew she was about to explode in orgasm.

— Look at me. — he asked. — I want to see you.

She did so, and dived into his deep shiny eyes.

— Oh my god... Ooohhh… — she screamed as the orgasm hit her body like a burning wave of pleasure.

David didn't stop moving. He kept invading her relentlessly, desperate for his own climax, so he came violently bursting inside her.

Gillian called room service and ordered their breakfast. They were hungry and had breakfast as they talked with each other, because they didn't have much time to talk the night before, sex was a priority then.

— Are you sure you need to leave today? — she asked him while she was drinking her coffee. Though she already knew the answer, she didn't want to say goodbye to her man yet.

— I wanted to spend the whole week here with you, but unfortunately I can't, babe.

Gillian pouted. David couldn't resist, he pulled her closer for a delicious kiss. He got a strawberry from the tray and got out of bed still completely naked.

— I'm gonna take a shower. — he said while biting the little fruit. — You coming? — he paused halfway to invite her.

Gillian looked at that naked man in the middle of her room, she stared at his wonderful body and smiled knowing it was all hers.

— I'm going shortly. — she replied and her eyes focused on his butt till he got in the bathroom.

A few minutes later David was back with a towel wrapped around his waist and Gillian was still in bed.

— What are you doing? — he asked curious about what she was watching on her phone.

— I was shooting the video for the Doodle auction, had to do it before but I forgot it. You know how my memory is, don't you?

He smiled.

— I want to watch it.

David sat on the bed, picked up the phone and watched the video.

— Did you say in the video that I was in the shower? Really? — he looked at her incredulously. — Don't tell me you gonna publish this, Gillian.

The face David made was so funny that Gillian couldn't hold her laugh.

— Of course I will. — she said laughing.

She was enjoying the situation.

— You kidding me, right? — he asked.

— Don't worry honey, cos they're gonna think it's a joke. — she said to convince him.

He stared at her with a worried look.

— You better record another one. — he advised.

— No, babe. This is perfect. — she said with a sweet smile.

Gillian grabbed his face gently and kissed him gently on the lips, got out of bed and went to bathroom.


End file.
